


Left in places or pain

by Brnt_stars



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brnt_stars/pseuds/Brnt_stars
Summary: Everyone had left, been saved, came back for... except him.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Killua had always been the pride and joy of the family. The star that raised above the rest. That shone the brightest. 

So even when he up and left, he was never hated, never resented. He was just “rebellious” or “going through a phase”. Even when he didn’t come back, attempt to communicate, even after stabbing me he was just “going through it”. Nobody seemed desperate aside from maybe Illumi to seek him out, bring him back home, launch a search, conduct a study, or even check in on him. 

They all still loved him but just knew he’d “be back home at some point” and when he came back or was brought back by Illumi they all rejoiced for “their lovely, precious, future-head was back!”. 

I did torture him a little. To be fair A.he stabbed me first, B. It was nothing compared to what we were used to just a little vent and revenge for myself. So the last thing I expected was for his friends to show up. Hell he has friends, who even cared enough to break in and save him. The fact that he even had real friend in the first place was a miracle. We weren’t supposed to have friends. It would supposedly “slow us down” or “hold us back”. What I didn’t expect was that Dad just let them leave. Just like that he was gone again. 

After he left again Illumi did too. I knew he had taken the hunter exam and apparently he had hit it off and found a “business partner”. Bullshit. He’d made a friend, maybe even a potential partner. I knew he wasn’t gonna be back anymore. 

And so three were left. 

Only a short two to three weeks later Kalluto was missing. Where he’d gone, no one knew. It wasn’t until later a discovery telling that he’d joined the phantom troupe and an order not to communicate with him came out that we knew. My sweet, shy, youngest brother was now also gone. Not that I could blame him. He was always in the shadows. Never stood out. Never really noticed. In a way I was happy for him, he’d found people who he could be himself with, who most likely cared about him. He was finally appreciated, noticed, cared for. 

Thus there were two. 

It stayed that way for a while. Mom was always around only she only ever was upset. “My little pride killua is gone owes me” or “my sweet, sweet children are all gone now.” it was as if I didn’t matter, didn’t exist. Dad was well... Dad. Him and grandpa would do jobs and work so they were out often leaving Alluka. I never really new Alluka. I was never close to her like Killua or obsessed with her like Illumi. I also didn’t grow up close to her like Kalluto. Non-the less, she was still my sibling and all I really still had. So I talked to her or rather, the cameras. I ranted about anime’s I had watched or life in general. How I wasn’t mad about being left nor upset... just a little lonely at times. It wasn’t much but it was something. So it continued like this for a few somewhat blissful, quiet months. 

Until there was one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW PLEASE BE CAREFUL SUICIDAL THOUGHTS/ACTIONS

Killua had come back. Just stormed in and saved her. Alluka, something. He’d come back. For her, it. 

Mom and Dad were mad. More so Mom, Dad was... conflicted. 

And so he saved her and it. Took them and got them out of here, the mountain we had called home. They were gone, had come and gone so quickly. 

I was content, I liked being indoors, technology, my time to myself. But that was now all the time. To say the silence was somewhat unsettling would be an understatement, a lie. It was dead quiet aside from the violent aura coming off Mom. She was cross with Killua, with Alluka or as they called, it. Mad that Illumi and now even Kalluto were gone. Yet I was still here but it was as if I weren’t. 

I wouldn’t be surprised if I just disappeared and no one noticed. Hell, there was no one left TO notice, to care. But I didn’t leave, I stayed like the good son I was. I continued to collect information for them, send them layouts, plans, times, targets, events, etc. To them, it could have been a robot sending them the info, it could have come out of thin air. They no longer requested information, I just sent it to the number I was told to send it to, gave it to the people I was supposed to give it to. 

The thought of being saved or making a real life for myself was become more a whisper, a fantasy, a dream. I had no one. I though I did but they left. Without me were the unsaid words that always was at the end of every thought. I tried as long as I could to stay unbothered by it. I played games, put more time and effort into work, watched anime, snacked, lived. 

No matter what I did there was always the nagging thought that no one ever really had cared. Even as a child. I wasn’t the oldest, wasn’t the youngest, had no “remarkable” power or abilities. I was just working behind the scenes. Most people didn’t even know I existed as part of the family. No matter what I did to try to be the perfect son, it feel on deaf ears. I wanted to leave the mountain. But what would I do then. Work for someone else? 

No matter how I looked at it, there was nothing for me, I was dead weight. 

So one night I stayed awake and contemplated my options. I finally resulted with one. 

Milluki Zoldyck was pronounced dead when found by a butler a day later. Not one of the siblings knew. No one informed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was something I never though I would write nor post. I really feel his character is over looked or boiled down to fat spoiled pig and I hate that. Every zoldyck got training except maybe Alluka. Meaning Milluki got training just like every other sibling. He’s most likely larger because A. He works behind the scenes and gets information for them on who they’re gonna kill. He tells them all the targets information and gets that info for them so he doesn’t do field work B. He could a totally developed an eating disorder. Logically all the zoldycks have trama and different ways they cope. He most likely copes through food and games and anime. Also junk food is most likely easier for him to get if he doesn’t want confrontation with his family. “He tortured killua” ok and killua stabbed him first and illumi has done so much more damage to him. It’s like when you hit your sibling and they want to hit you back just more extreme. ALSO out of all of his siblings aside from alluka, they have a pretty good relationship. Milluki go killua his yo-yos and helped the, with greed island.  
> They are also seen calling each other so out of all of the sibling relationships they actually have one of the best. Anyway think you for reading if you are please comment and share or something!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hate how much hate he gets, I could rant for hours about his character


End file.
